Lady Killer
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: Detective Rhodes and his partner Detective DiBiase are put on the 'Lady Killer' case. Rhodes moves in right next to a woman he likes and gets to know her. What will happen when his new neighbor starts to date the man he's so desperate to catch? Will the 'Lady Killer' Strike again or will Rhodes and DiBiase be able to save her in time? WARNING: This story has sexual content!
1. Prologue

A drunken Barbra "Barbie" Blank leans against her date letting a giggle escape as he walks her to her door. She almost trips on the little step but he catches her arm. "Easy there." His deep voice rumbles before a smile forms on his handsome face.

"Thanks." She giggles. She steps up and turns away from him for a moment to dig in her little purse for her house keys. She sways as he keeps an arm around her waist keeping her steady. After a few moments she pulls them out and struggles to put the key into the lock.

He presses his lips against her neck. "Need some help?" He Grabs her hand and guides the key into the lock and she turns it. There's a little _click_ before she pushes open the door. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck, her lips crashing against his. He reciprocates the action as he walks her back into the house and closes the door behind them.

As soon as they're inside, He instantly pushes her up against the wall. He reaches under her dress and caresses her thighs. Grabbing the back of her legs he picks her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

He walks her over to the counter and sets her on the top and pulls away for a moment. She bites her lip as he grabs the sides and lifts it off to expose her bare breasts. No bra.

He looks at her, hungrily scanning her half naked form. He licks his lips before stepping forward. He cups one breast with his hand while placing his mouth on the other. He licks and suckles around the nipple while rolling the other between his fingertips. Barbie lets out a moan. He smirks against her flesh and makes his way to her neck. Suckling it's length, more moans escape from Barbie. He pulls her forward so she slides off the counter. He spins her around so her back to him. He attacks her neck once more, sliding his hands down her sides. He moves his hand roughly over the front of her thong pushing his fingers in ever so lightly.

"Oooh." Barbie moans as he pushes the fabric over and slips two fingers inside. With two fingers inside her , he moves the other hand up to cup her breast again. His fingers slip in and out making her breath start to speed up.

He suddenly his removes his fingers letting a whimper rise from Barbie. He stands back a little and runs a hand down her back before pushing her forward. She bends over across counter. He kisses up her back and over her shoulder blades. "Mmm." She moans closing her eyes.

He leans back once more and grabs either side of her thong and slides it off, letting it fall to the floor. She steps out of it and he picks it up. He uses it to tie her hands behind her back before pushing her forward over the counter again.

"Spread your legs." He says gruffly. She obeys as his hands slide up and down her thighs before he starts to undo his pants. He grabs her ass before sliding himself inside her. She grunts and he smirks. He has her right where he wants her.

He pulls back a bit then thrusts into her earning a moan. He starts out slow and starts to go faster. Grunts and moans sound until he feels her start to stiffen up. Grabbing a fist full of her blonde hair he yanks her head back. "Are you gonna cum for me baby?" He grunts. She moans and nods; her eyes close in ecstasy. "Good." He breathes into her ear. "You gonna bleed for me?"

Her face twists into a look of confusion. He reaches into his pants and pulls out a knife. The blade glimmers in the overhead light. Barbie gets ready to scream but in once swift motion he slits her throat. There's a gurgling sounds as the blood pours out her neck down her chest as she attempts to scream. He smirks and pulls out while she struggles against the bind on her hands.

She moves on the counter like a fish out of water before standing up only to fall to the floor. Her blood pools around her head , turning some of her bleach blonde hair a slight pinkish color.

He readjusts his pants and zips them up watching Barbie with a twisted smirk on his face. He leans down next to her as her body goes limp. He watches for the light to leave her eyes and grins.

"Time to get to work." He says to himself looking at his knife blade. It's slick layer of Barbie's fresh blood covers it making him smile. He looks back at his victim and gets started.


	2. Chapter 1: Monster

"Dammit!" Detective Cody Rhodes exclaims slamming his coffee cup on his desk. Some of the warm brown liquid splashes on a few papers and he tries to pick it up. "Another woman dead." He says grimly as he attempts to mop up the spill with an old napkin from his lunch the other day. He looks up warily at his partner Ted who has just walked up. "Please say you have something good." Cody says curtly.

"Afraid not." Ted frowns. Turning away from his partner, Cody closes his eyes. He rubs his temples hoping his headache would go away. What kind of monster does this? He meets beautiful women, takes them out a few times to get to know them, fucks them then kills them! He grabs the other file on his desk and opens it.

His first victim was a woman by the name of Eve Torres. Age 27. Brown Hair, green eyes. Engineering student at the University of Southern California.

"She was staying with a friend for her summer break. The friend said that he took her on about six dates before she invited him over. Her friend was working late and found her the next morning, nude and on the coffee table spread eagle. Her hands were cut off and so was her head." Cody reads aloud. His voice is strained and Ted visibly shivers.

He sets Eve's file down and picks up the other. Maryse Ouellet. Age 29. Bleached Blonde hair, Brown eyes. Model.

"Maryse told friends she started seeing this photographer. After a photo shoot, she brought him back to her loft where they engaged in sexual intercourse. After not hearing from her for a few weeks, her father went over to her place to check on her. She didn't answer so he used his emergency key and found his daughter on her bed with her legs spread opened and tied. Her eyes were cut out and her breasts were cut off and lying next to her. Her genitalia was also cut open leaving the white sheets soaked with blood." Cody read. He looks up at his partner who looks pale.

"You okay?"

Ted swallows and nods. "I'm fine."

Cody looks back at his files. He's overworked, unappreciated, and sexually frustrated beyond belief and yet here's this monster that's dating models and college girls, fucks them and murders them. Cody's lucky to even get a glance from a woman. Not that he's not good looking with his blue eyes and short dark brown hair and well-built body. It's just that since he's up at the early hours of the morning, there's no single attractive women around. Not to mention all his sleepless nights giving him bags under his eyes. Ted is lucky. He's married.

"So what's new?"

Ted looks at the two files then back at his partner. Cody could tell it wasn't good news as Ted was avoiding eye contact. He waited patiently.

"Riley wants to see us."

Cody nods and grabs his two files and his coffee before following Ted to Chief Officer, Alex Riley's office. Cody knocks and waits for a response before walking inside.

Alex Riley sits behind a desk with the phone receiver by his ear when they walk in.

"You wanted to see us, Chief?" Cody asks.

Alex tells the person he'll call them back before hanging up. He turns to the men and motions for them to sit down. They each take a seat and Alex speaks. "Yes I did. I wanted to see you two because there's been another murder." Ted and Cody exchange a glance before looking back at Alex. He continues. "_Lady Killer _has striked again."

"What?" Cody says shocked.

"_Lady Killer _has striked again." Alex repeats. "I need you both to head over to the scene and document it before the investigators get there."

"You want us to be the first guys on the scene?" Ted asks. Alex nods and they all just sit in silence for a moment.

"Well?" Alex says. "What are you waiting for? Get going."

The men both stand up and leave the office. Time to go see what _Lady Killer_ left this time.


	3. Chapter 2: Victims

_**A/N: For the Killer's POV, he starts out in the present after killing Barbie, then has flashbacks of killing Maryse and Eve, then back to the present after Barbie's death at the end. Present, flashback, present. Any confusion, just ask ^^**_

* * *

**Killer's POV**

I get back home with Barbie's blood still fresh on my hands and clothes. Replaying her final moments in my head I smirk. Of the three women I killed, she was the easiest.

The beautiful brunette college student was the toughest. It wasn't until the sixth date that she wanted to get physical. But I wanted her. I wanted her so bad that it was worth the wait_. The longer the wait, the more satisfying the kill _I always told myself. And I was right.

Finally when it came to our sexual encounter she was like putty in my hand. She wanted to do it in her bed. I said the kitchen. She instantly changed her mind since she was so eager to please me. First the dining room table, then the counter. Rough, lustful passion with moans of ecstasy. Then right as she was about to climax, I run my hand through her hair and plunge my knife into her jugular vein. Her hands flew up to her throat, her eyes wide in alarm.

Smirking I pull out and watch as the blood pours out. I fix my boxers and calmly slide my pants back on. I sit down on the couch and watch. She looks at me desperately as blood trickles out between her fingers. I kneel next to her and watch her eyes. As soon as the light leaves her green eyes, her hand drops limply.

The second one was a bit easier. Posing as a photographer, all I had to say was strip and she obeyed. She wanted to become a great model and I k new she'd do anything I wanted to. Even if that meant sleeping with me. She wanted to do it after a nude photo shoot but I offered to go back to her loft. She quickly agreed. We get there and immediately she got to it. She unbuttoned my pants as soon as we made it through the door. Next off came my shirt. By the time we made it to her bedroom, she was completely nude and I was in only my boxers.

"Tie me." She told seductively in her thick French accent as she handed me a rope. This was too easy.

Using some of her designer scarfs, I tie her hands to the bedposts. I kiss her neck, running my tongue down her chest to her breasts. Sucking and suckling making her moan. She pulls against her bounds so I tighten them. It only turns her on more.

I pull back and lift her legs so I'm between them. I look up at her and lick my lips.

"Yes!" She begs. I obey and move my tongue along her clit. Letting it slip in here and there. "Oh Alex…." She moans. I adjust her legs and go to town licking and sucking. She grips the bed posts. Her eyes are closed with ecstasy. I pull away with a grin on my face. Pulling out the rope I kiss down her left leg starting with her thigh. I tie her leg then move onto her other leg. Her legs spread open and tied, I slip a finger inside. "More!" She moans. "More!"

I move it in and out a bit feeling her become more and more wet then slip another in. I push my fingers in and out slow at first then start to speed up. Moaning louder and louder, she pulls at her restraints.

I pull out my fingers receiving a disapproving groan from her. I smirk and pull my boxers down revealing my erection. I move it lightly over her slit making her move her hips toward mine. "Give it to me…" She moans. I move it up and down once more before pushing myself inside her. She moans as I pull back then thrust into her. "Harder!"

I rear back and thrust into her harder. She screams in ecstasy. "Faster Alex! Harder!" I rear back again and thrust harder and speed up. We exchange moans as our breathing quickens. I climax and feel her coming up to hers and grab one of her pillows we put aside and press it against her face. She bucks but I thrust in once more, pressing down on the pillow over her nose and mouth. She struggles for a few moments before finally going limp. I quickly pull the pillow away and frown.

"Damn…missed it." I mutter. I get off the bed and grab my knife from my pants and pull it out. I smile at the glint from the light and look at my victim before crawling over to her. I look at her once more. Her mouth open in an 'O' and her eyes wide.

"Hm…." I say tracing a finger over her perfect features. "Such beautiful eyes….such a waste." I plunge my knife into her eye socket.

I lift my knife in front of me. I move my finger over the side covered with Barbie's blood. Still warm and sticky as I move it between my fingers. I bring it to my nose and close my eyes taking in a deep breath. Oh the wonderful smell of a new kill. Never gets old.

**Mya POV**

Taking a deep breath I pull myself up. "Twenty five!" My coach and friend, Scarlet counts. I have a 10 pound weight strapped to my chest as I do weighted sit-ups. My arms crossed over my chest I go back down before struggling to get back up. "Come on Mya!" She cheers. "You can do it! Five more!"

I struggle through my last five reps then fall back with a thud. "Ugh.." I groan. I'm sweating enormously and my shirt is soaked. Scarlet taps my knee and I look over to see her smiling.

"Great job! You're done for the day."

"Thank god." I groan as I reach up to unclip the weight that is now pressing on my chest. She picks it up and I sit back up. She grabs my hand and helps me up before clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Hit the showers then maybe go grab some coffee at Andy's?" Picking up my water bottle I take a swig before answering.

"Not today." I say. She frowns.

"Why not?"

I smile bringing my bottle to my lips again. "I want to catch a glance at my new neighbor." Her eyes widen before she smirks. "Is he hot?"

I shrug and take a sip. "No idea. I'm not even sure if it's a guy. It might be a woman or a family."

"Well then…" She nods. She puts her hands on her hips and looks at me. "Go shower, we'll grab some coffees to go and stake out your new neighbor."

"Sounds good." I grin. See you in 30." I say. She nods and I walk off towards the showers.


	4. Chapter 3: So Much For Prince Charming

Ted and Cody immediately start documenting as soon as they arrive at the scene. They walk up to the front door and Cody observes around the door. "No sign of force of entry." He says grabbing the door handle with a gloved hand. "Door is locked. Hand me the key." He holds a hand out and Ted places it in his hand. He slips it into the lock and turns it to hear a click. He glances at his partner before pushing the door open inside. Instantly they're met by the smell of decomposing flesh and Ted steps back a little.

Wincing, Cody closes the door. "Maybe you should start roping off the area and talking to neighbors about suspicious activity." Cody says. "That way we get done quicker and can call Riley to tell him to send the Forensics team."

Ted nods and starts walking away while Cody took a deep breath of fresh air and opened the door. Pulling his shirt over his nose he steps inside and looks around. Nothing seems like it'd be out of place in the living room. He followed the stench to the dining room where he had to look away for a moment.

Barbie's body lies on the floor in a pool of blood but that's not the sickening part. Her head is cut off and so are her hands and….she's been skinned.

Cody leaned against the wall as his stomach does flip flops making him want to be sick. _Suck it up Rhodes. _He tells himself. He squares his shoulders and looks back at the scene before looking around the house for a murder weapon, suspect, or anything. Finding nothing, he hightails it out of the house and shuts the door. He takes a few breathes of the fresh air as he tries to compose himself while he waits for Ted.

It's not long before his partner jogs up the little driveway towards him. "Well?" Cody asks. "Anything?"

Ted shakes his head sadly. "Nobody can recall seeing any suspicious vehicles or people around. Just the woman's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. One of the women I talked to said he was here a few days ago. Seemed like the couple had a fight or something."

Cody nodded looking off into the distance. "Get a name of this boyfriend?"

Ted looks down at his notebook and reads off the list. "Luke Robinson."

Cody nods again without looking away. "We need to find this guy and sit him down for a few questions." Ted gives him a questioning look at Cody continues. "You never know. He was close to the victim so he might know something." Ted still looked confused but shrugged it off. He pulls out his phone and called Alex. "Hey Chief. Yeah we're here at the victims place and we have secured the area….Yes….yes….yes sir."

Cody watches as people stop and stare at them and the police tape surrounding the place while Ted talks to Chief Riley. They whisper to each other and point over to the place. Eventually the neighbors start to line up to watch the scene. Ted finally gets off the phone and taps Cody on the shoulder. "The forensics team is on their way." Ted says. Cody nods approvingly and continues to watch with amusement.

When the forensics team arrives, Alex is with them and strides up to them. "Good jobs guys." He praises.

"Thanks Chief," Cody says warily. "What brings you here?"

"I'm going to do my job." Alex says with a smirk. Normally Cody would smile at his sarcasm but right now, nothing seemed worth smiling about.

"So what do you want us to do then?"

"I want you to go home and get some sleep." He says. Cody's eyes narrow.

"But this is _my_ case."

"I know but you've been in the office working nonstop for two days. Go home and rest. I'll debrief you in the morning."

"But—" Cody starts to argue until Alex cuts him off.

"Go. "

Running a hand over his short brown hair he sighs. "Fine. See you tomorrow then." Him and Ted walk back to their car and get inside.

"At least you get to settle into your new place a little." Ted says brightly.

"Yeah." Cody grumbles as he starts up the vehicle. "Lucky me."

**Mya POV**

I sit on my bay window looking out with my coffee from Andy's in my hand. I sip it while staring out absently.

"Any sign of him yet?" Scarlet asks from my computer.

"I don't know if it's one guy." I say again. "Like I said, it can be –"

"A whole family." She finishes with a laugh. "I know. I got that."

I smile at her before turning my attention back to the window. Nothing much has really happened today. I wrote as much as I could until I got bored then called Scar up. She offered to coach me at the gym and even though I wasn't up to working out, it sure as hell beat sitting around all day being bored.

I start to space off thinking about my new neighbor. If it was a guy I wondered what he'd look like. So maybe I'm a bit desperate. My boyfriend and I broke it off months ago and I haven't had sex in about six months. Maybe he's got blonde spiked hair and emerald eyes. Rock hard abs and a killer smile.

I blush slightly at the thought of living next to somebody that looked like that. I'd sit here in my house watching him when he's outside from a window just fantasizing him seeing me and smiling then walking over to strike up a conversation. We'd get close and he'd ask me out. We'd have amazing date after date then he'd pick me up in his arms and carry me to the bedroom….

Dear god I need to stop reading romance novels. It's starting to mess with my mind.

Suddenly a car pulls into the driveway and I sit up. Scar notices and walks over. We watch as the car is absolutely still then the door opens and a man steps out. Only one thought crossed my mind at that moments. Holy shit my neighbor is hot.

From where I am I see him get out and stretch. He's got short dark hair and looks to be in great shape. I bite my lip until I hear Scar giggle."Helllo Mr. Hottie." I forgot she was next to me. "I think we should make something and bring it over to him." She says.

I'm about to say something when the other door opens. My mood drops. Great. He's probably married.

Another guy with short hair and also in great shape gets out and says something to the first guy.

"Dammit." I say as I start to blush. "He's gay." Scar and I both frown and I step away from my window. So much for my Prince charming moving in next to me.


	5. Chapter 4: Not My Type

**Mya POV**

"Well that's a bust." Scar frowns as I walk away from the window. I flop down on my old grey couch and sigh.

"Tell me about it." I muffle since my mouth is half covered by the cushion. Now I don't have anything against same sex relationships or anything but I was really hoping for a hot neighbor who I'd eventually end up dating.

"Are you still going to bring them something to welcome them to the neighborhood?" She asks getting up from where she was perched and walking towards me. "Like cookies or something?"

"Yeah. I'll bring them a fruitcake or something." I say before realizing what I just say. I bolt into a sitting position. "I didn't mean it like that!" I say blushing.

"Uh huh…." She chuckles grabbing her bag. "You have fun with all that. I'm going home to hang out with Mike."

"Alright." I stand back up and give her a hug. "Have fun."

"Of I will." She winks. "Call me later. I want the details on what happens with the neighbors."

"Will do." And with that she was gone. I sigh as I walk over to the little kitchen and look through the pantries and fridge for something to bring over when I spot my no-bake cheese cake recipe. I pull it out and start making it.

4 hours later I take the cheese cake out of the fridge and set it on the counter. My clothes are splattered with cream cheese and sugar so I change my clothes to something a little more presentable. On my way out I grab my key and the pie and head over.

I walk up to their door and take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. "Just stay cool, Mya." I tell myself. The door opens after a few moments as the first guy we saw opens the door. Dammit! He's even hotter up close! "Hi!" I smile.

He looks me over for a moment. "Hi…"

"I'm Mya. I'm your new neighbor." I say still grinning like an idiot. The guy just looks at me as the other one walks over.

"Hi!" He smiles. He must be the woman of the relationship since he's the more social one. "You going to let her in Cody?"

The guy named Cody looks me over one more before stepping aside to let me in. I thank him and walk inside. I turn to the other guy and hold out the pie. "Here. I made this as a welcoming present for you."

"Oh thanks." He smiles. He grabs the cheesecake with one hand and holds out his other. "I'm Ted by the way. This is my partner Cody." He motions to the other guy.

"Hello." I smile. "It's really great to have a couple leaving next door. Really helps with diversity."

Cody glances at Ted then back at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Um…aren't you two gay?" I ask quietly.

"What?!" Cody exclaims, his eyes wide.

"No we're not." Ted chuckles. "When I said we're partners, I mean we work together. I'm married."

"Oh!" I say. "I am soooo sorry." My face starts to redden and it suddenly became hot.

"It's okay." Ted grins. "Cody's not really my type." He winks at me and I blush even more.

"Yeah…Um…." I start to say not being able to look at them. "I'll be leaving now…." I look up for a second then back down. Oh my fucking god. I just looked at Cody's crotch.

"Are you sure?" Ted asks. Keeping my eyes closed I nod.

"Yeah… I have…" Open my eyes, stare at his crotch again. I close them again and put my hands in front of my eyes. "I have…laundry! Yes, I have laundry to do!" I look back up, luckily at their faces this time. I shake both their hands. "It was nice to meet you Ted…and you…" I look into his blue eyes and lose my track of thought for a moment. "It was nice to meet you, Cody."

"Yeah… likewise." He says. If I wasn't mistaken, I swore he smiled a little at me. I weirdly found myself feeling a sense of safety around him. "Well….I gotta go." I say taking my hand back. "Enjoy the cheesecake."

"Yeah." Ted leads me back to the door and says goodbye before shutting the door behind me. I look back at the door and smile. He's not gay!

As soon as Mya leaves, Cody looks at the door before walking back to the couch. He sits down in front of the copies of his files and picks one up. He lies the files down one by one having them open. He glances at one for a few moments then another. "Pattern…" He mutters. "There's got to be some type of pattern."

"Nice neighbor." Ted comments. "Really cute." Cody remains silent and Ted chuckles. "Oh come on Cody. I saw you check her out. You can't deny it."

"I neither confess nor deny anything." He says flatly never taking his eyes off the files. "So what do you think?" He holds up one file. "Think there's a pattern?"

"Why is everything always about work with you?"

Cody looks up and grins. "That's funny. That's exactly what my ex-girlfriend asked me before she dumped me."

"Go figure." Ted laughs. "Maybe you should go for Mya. She's close to home."

"We're done talking about my personal life." Cody replies. Deep down he knew he was checking her out. The thoughts that were running through his mind when he looked at her weren't very clean. Then again, what would expect when solving a sex related homicide. You have to kinda think about sex a lot. It's a bit messed up, not to mention being stressed out all the time…

Cody grabs the files on the table and stands up before strolling over to his partner. "Here. Look at this to see if you find a pattern. I need coffee."

"I think you actually need sleep." Ted says setting the files down. "Get some sleep Cody. We have to talk to Riley tomorrow morning and I need to get home with my wife."

"Lucky you." Cody mutters.

"What?"

"See you tomorrow then." Cody says.

"See you tomorrow. And Cody…"

"What?"

Ted grins. "Have fun checking out the neighbor."

"Fuck you." Cody says making Ted Chuckle. And with that Ted walked to the door and was gone.

**Killer's POV**

Pulling her into hotel room and closing the door, he picks her up. Her lips crash against mine as I carry her over to the bed.

"Fuck me." She moans as she runs her hands down my abs and outline of my erection with her finger.

My body tenses up at her touch and I shift so I'm hovering over her. I press my lip against hers hard. Pushing my tongue in, I explore her mouth. Never breaking the kiss I pin her arms down with one arm while searching for her scarf with the other. Locating it I lift up my arm and tightly tie her hands and unbutton her jeans before sliding them off. Looking at her panties I lick my lips.

I trace my finger over her slit and slip a finger under the fabric. I slowly rub up and down the opening of her clit before slipping a finger inside.

"Mmm." She moans as I push his finger in and out. I pull my finger out and stroke the opening once more. "More." She moans.

Hooking the sides of her panties, I slide them off and toss them to the side. Pushing her legs open a little wider I slip two fingers inside her. She moans and I pull out then push them back in. I do this over and over making her moan more and more. "More!" She moans. I finger her faster and her breathing starts to speed up. She moves her hips in time with my fingers until suddenly I pull them out completely.

"Brandon…" She moans grabbing at the headboard. "Give it to me!"

"Oh I'll give it to you." I smirk. I release my arousal and move it up and down her slit before pushing it in. She screams with pleasure and l move her legs apart a little more and thrust into her.

"Yes! Yes!" Rose moans loudly as I thrust in as hard as I can. "Fuck me harder, Brandon! Faster!"

I thrust faster and start to feel her tense up for her climax. I start to slow down a little as I reach for my knife. Dammit! Too far.

"Faster!"

I thrust in once more before pulling out. I lean down to nip at her neck. "How about we take this to the bathroom?"

"Mmmm." She grins. "That's freaky…I love it!"

I pick her up and she puts her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around me. Her lips crash against mine once again as I bring her into the bathroom and set her on the counter. I pull away, breathing hard. "How about I run some water in the tub for after?"

"Alright." She giggles. "Hurry up though!" I back away and she sticks her fingers inside herself most likely keeping herself wet for me. I run the water in and walk back over. Grabbing her bound hands, I lift them over the light shaft so she can't move very easily and pull her out a little bit. I massage between her legs with my thumb making her eyes close. I continue to massage with one hand and reach down into my pants and grab my knife.

"More." She moans. I pull a towel down from the rack next to her and set it on the counter and place my knife on top. I maneuver myself in-between her legs and thrust into her with a grunt that is met with a moan. "Oh Brandon!" I pick up speed until I once again feel her body start to tense up as she gets ready for her climax. Her brown hair is all messed up and her eyes are closed as I Grab my knife.

"Mmmm. You know what baby?" I say slowing down.

"Hm?"

"You looked so hot in that dress…." She smiles. "But I bet you'll look even better in a body bag!"

She stops and her eyes pop open as I thrust my knife into her stomach. I grab the cloth and hold it over her mouth right before she can scream. She struggles against her bonds as I pull the knife out and stab her three times in the chest. Left, middle and right. I let her bleed for a moment as I pull on my boxers and take her arms out from the light shaft and pick her up. Blood spills over me as I carry her. Luckily she's in too much pain to defend herself.

I sit her in the bathtub and smirk at her. "You look a bit dirty… maybe you should take a bath?"

Her hazel eyes full of pain and fear plead but I grab a fistful of her hair and push her under. She struggles but I'm able to overpower her. It has to hurt actually feeling your lungs fill up with water. Oh well.

I let out a chuckle as she starts to struggle less and less. Finally she goes limp and the light leaves her eyes I stand up. I'm soaked and have blood all over my stomach. I smirk. Another job well done.

I go to grab her when there's a knock on the door. I freeze and look around. I see one of the fresh white robes and pull it on to hide the blood. I check myself before opening the door smiling. My shoulder length hair is wet with sweat from sex and my full beard is wet from the splashing.

"Hi!" The bell hop greets. "Room service!"

"Oh thank you!" I grin. "It's my wife and I's anniversary."

He looks at my hair. "I see."

"Yeah. Long morning," I chuckle. "She's in the bath relaxing so I'll take the food for when she gets out."

"Alright." He hands me the food and I set it on the table before he leaves. I wait for the footsteps before stripping off the robe. Time to get back to work.


End file.
